The banjo is a well known and popular musical instrument and has the distinction of being one of the few musical instruments developed in America. The popularity of the banjo is attributed to its unique sound compared to the guitar, mandolin and other string instruments. The banjo consists basically of a drumhead having a thin flexible membrane stretched over it and a neck which is usually longer and narrower than on other string instruments extending from the drumhead. Strings are attached to a tailpiece affixed to the drumhead and extend across the drumhead and parallel to the neck and are attached at the upper end of the neck using tuning pins by which the stress on each string is independently adjustable. A bridge is positioned between the strings and the head membrane to convey the vibration of the strings to the membrane, thereby achieving the tonal qualities of the instrument.
The present invention is directed towards an arrangement of supporting the tone ring relative to the drumhead in such a way as to permit maximum vibrational independence of the tone ring while at the same time securely retaining it relative to the drumhead.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved banjo drumhead.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved arrangement for supporting a tone ring to a banjo drumhead permitting improved vibrational independence of the tone ring relative to the banjo drumhead.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.